Field of the Invention
Various methods have been used to obtain increased production in oil and gas fields, particularly in connection with older wells. These have included the introduction of water or oil under pressure, and the use of acids. All of them however are relatively expensive, and it is often uneconomical to treat a well because of the increase in production is not sufficient to pay for the treatment.